Horse
The Horse is the player's constant companion and primary mode of transportation in Jorvik. Horses represent the core mechanic of the game being used for travel, racing, competitions, and more. The Player's first horse, the Jorvik Warmblood, is chosen and customized by the player when first signing up for SSO. When first entering the game the player is only renting this horse from it's previous owners. After finishing a select number of quests the Jorvik Warmblood can be bought for 300 Jorvik Shillings. Other horses can be purchased from multiple locations and can only be bought with Star Coins. Name Horses names, like the player character's name, cannot be typed out but must instead be chosen from a list of names from two scroll bars. Horse names must be made up of two words chosen from each scroll bar. This is to allow for more customization of the name and to keep players from choosing names which would be considered inappropriate. When buying horses, a player must create a name for their horse before a purchase is completed. Horse names, unlike the player's name can be changed at select notaries around Jorvik. Horse Character Sheet Horses have a number of variables that affect how they perform in game, these can all be found on the Horse's character sheet. The Horse's Character Sheet Depicts the horse's, level, mood, skills, and gear. Level Horse are leveled up through races, and some quests. Currently Horses are capped at level 15. Mood Sad.png|Sad Grumpy.png|Grumpy Content.png|Content Happy.png|Happy Inspired.png|Inspired Keeping a horse happy will increase it's performance levels, as it carries an invisible happiness stat. A horse's mood will be depicted by the face icon below it's name. These stats are as follows: * Sad: 1 * Grumpy: 2 * Content: 3-4 * Happy: 5-6 * Inspired: 7 The Horse's mood can only be increased and kept up by doing it's daily chores (feeding, watering, grooming, and picking hooves), going to the Vet, or paying for Stable Care Help. Failing to do one of these options will cause the horse's mood to drop. Skills The horses of Jorvik have specific statistics (called skills in game) that effect how they perform while ridden: Strength: How high and far your horse can jump Discipline: How quickly your horse changes gaits Swiftness: How fast your horse is Endurance: How much damage the horse can take Agility: How fast and sharp your horse can turn The Horse's skills are split up into four rows, on the horses' character sheet that add up to create a total score for each stat. Row 1: Depicts a Horse's Breed Bonus, these are initial stats a horse starts out with when purchased and cannot be enhanced. Row 2: Depicts a Horse's Skill Development, these stats increase as the player levels up their horse, at level 15 this stat should reach ten across all skills. Row 3: Depicts a Horse's Level Bonus, these stats increase as the player levels up their horse, at level 15 this stat should reach 7 across all skills. Row 4: Depicts a Horse's Equipment Bonus, these stats are the only stat a player can actively affect. Depending on what gear a player equips their horse with, these stats will increase or decrease. This is also the only stat in which a player can affect a horse's speed skill. Gear The type of gear a player equips to their horse will effect 1-4 of the horse's base stats. Depending on the combination of gear, a player can drastically increase or decrease a horse's performance. So far the only items that can be equipped to horses to affect their stats are: * Saddles * Saddle pads or blankets * Bridles * Horseshoes Special Abilities Some horses have special abilities, that can range from cosmetic, to helpful, to hindering. Cold Resistance: 'A few select breeds are able to withstand the cold temperatures of the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. This means they will be able to run at their normal speeds rather than be slowed down by the cold. These breeds are marked with a special snowflake icon to the left of their breed name. '''Color Changing: 'Jorvik Wild Horses can change colors depending on their location in-game. This does not effect any of their stats, it's purely a cosmetic change. '''Slower Speed: '''Some horses have a negative speed stat applied to them. Most pony breeds, such as the Jorvik Pony and Jorvik Wild Horses, cannot run as fast as other horse breeds in-game. This makes them undesirable for those competing in championships. However, pony breeds do have special races and championships of their own. '''Special Moves: '''Some breeds have special animations if pressing the space-bar while a horse is standing still. These are purely cosmetic and don't add anything to gameplay. '''Special Gaits: '''So far only one horse has been released with a special gait. '''The Icelandic horse has been released with the ability to Tölt, a gait it's specifically bred to do. A special race has even been released for Icelandic horses. Customization The only horse that is fully customizable by the player is the Jorvik Warmblood. But there are other ways a player can make their horse stand out among the crowd. '''Horse Color: '''Most horses come in multiple colors meaning not every player has to have the same colored horse. '''Equipment: '''While gear also makes for a better riding performance, choosing specific colors and styles will help horses stand out. '''Horse Stylists: '''There are Horse Stylists, in spots all over Jorvik. You can pay them to change your horses mane and tail styles. '''Accessories: '''Head and Tail ornaments, Leg Wraps, and Saddle bags can be purchased at select vendors in jorvik to add a little extra to your overall appearance. Owning Multiple Horses When Star Stable Online was first released, it was only possible to own one horse, the Jorvik Warmblood. However, on April 10, 2013 they released more breeds allowing players to purchase more than one horse. This can be done by simply walking up to the horse you wish to purchase and clicking on it which will bring up the purchase menu. Currently players can purchase as many horses as they want, but not every horse can remain in the player's barn. The number of stalls in a player's barn is 12 but the player can purchase up to 6 more boxes with Star Coins making the max number of stalls 18. If a player has more than 18 horses, the others must be sent off to Horse Island. Players can get rid of a horse rather than sending it to Horse Island, by selling it. Horses are sold for 2500 Jorvik shillings. Player's cannot sell their horses for Star Coins. Horse breeds The following breeds make appearances in Star Stable Online: Regular Breeds * Akhal-Teke * American Paint Horse * American Quarter Horse * Andalusian * Appaloosa * Arabian Thoroughbred * Danish Warmblood * Dutch Warmblood * English Thoroughbred * Fjord * Friesian Horse * Friesian Sport Horse * Haflinger * Hanoverian * Icelandic Horse * Lipizzan * Morab * Morgan * Mustang * North Swedish Horse * Oldenburg * Pinto Arabian * Selle Francais * Shire * Tinker Horse * Westphalian Ponies * Connemara * Chincoteague Pony * Welsh Pony Fantasy Breeds * Jorvik Pony * Jorvik Warmblood * Jorvik Wild Horse * SuperShire * Star Horse Trivia * As of 2015 every new horse has been released with it's own special model and animation, and older breeds have been updated. Category:Horses Category:Star Stable Online